


We've got more than enough sugar

by AceVII



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brother Figures, Cute, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Shorter Wong Lives, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Sing has a stressful day weaving his way through being the Chinatown gang leader since Shorter passed it down to him. So he stress bakes his evening away till his brothers gets home.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Kudos: 42





	We've got more than enough sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Sing needs more appreciation, and I can totally see these four becoming a big family and treating Sing like a baby XD

Sing Soo-Ling was one of the youngest next to Ash to lead a gang. Just at age of 14 he was given the responsibility by his mentor and role model Shorter Wong, who decided after the Banana Fish events he wanted to live a more quiet life like Eiji, one of his boyfriends. Which was totally fine, and the young teen completely understood where the previous leader was coming from, but sometimes he wished it wasn't him who was chosen. Why no an older, more experienced member? Why choose a kid?

That question rang through his head all day as he did everything he could for his boys and more. He tried to keep things fair since a few of them had problems with him enough because he was chosen to lead, but today absolutely no one could be satisfied. In fact, it had gotten so bad that he ended up yelling at his guys all kind of things he had kept to himself about how he felt, which in his opinion made him look weak.

So now he was walking back to the apartment he shared with Shorter, who shared it with his boyfriends, Ash and Eiji. His day couldn't really get any worse, or at least that's what he thought before he felt rain drip onto his nose. Looking up he felt more drops land on him faster and faster before it started to flat out pour all around him, and the poor kid was still at least 5 blocks from home. He wanted to cry, he needed to cry to be honest, but he couldn't. Not anymore. He was a gang leader and he had to be strong, he had to learn to stop being childish. Rain and 5 more blocks be damned.

~~~

Eventually he finally made it home, but at that point he was soaking and shivering as he unlocked the door. The older boys weren’t there so he wouldn’t want to worry about them fussing over him, but then again now he had nothing to distract him from his thoughts.

After a couple minutes of standing there, he instinctively went gone to the kitchen and started pulling down ingredients for chocolate muffins. He taught himself how to cook and bake things for when he and Lao lived together and his older brother would be out later. 

He had learned he stress baked later on in life, and today was no different of a story. In fact, he was surprised he hadn’t stormed home sooner to make something. 

Sing knew multiple recipes by heart, but this was one of his and his roommate Ash’s favorites. It was a richer chocolate muffin so it was sweet enough to satisfy a sweet tooth but not overkill. Sometime’s he’d even add some extra chocolate chips in there for fun.

After about 40 minutes he took the muffins out of the over and set them aside to cool. He was about to walk out of the kitchen when the same stressful and attacking thoughts crept into his mind, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand them without sobbing into a pillow. So instead he turned around and grabbed a square pan out of the cabinet and got to work making brownies, Eiji’s favorite kind with extra chocolate chunks on the top.

Brownies were a bit easier and he was done in 30 minutes this round, but even after making two baked goods, he was still scared of listening to his negative thoughts. So instead of facing it and letting himself cry just a little, he decides to bake something else.

Shorter always liked cake pops, strawberry ones to be exact, with a chocolate shell. He got to work on those quickly, not realizing the time that had passed, nor remembering when his roommates were coming back from their night out.

The cake pops took the longest sorely for the reason of waiting for them to cool, then refrigerate, then to coat them in chocolate, and last but not least refrigerate them again. He was so lost in keeping himself distracted, he didn’t even hear his roommates walk in. He had just put the pops in the fridge to cool for the last time as they walked through the kitchen, no doubt to get to their shared room.

~~~

Eiji stops the other two and their light conversation, when he spots the youngest roommate staring at the fridge, soaking wet. He quickly walks over to Sing and taps his arm, shocking the youngest out of his daze.

”Sing, why are you so wet?” Eiji asked, but felt dumb after since it was obvious the boy was out during the rainstorm.

The 14 year old looks down “I was walking home when I started to rain” he mumbles.

”And you didn’t bother changing?” Ash asks “and instead just came to the kitchen to stare at the fridge?” 

Shorter smacks his blond boyfriend over the head “Don’t be mean” he scolds.

Sing looks away from the three “I-I got tired of the guys, so I decided to come home early but then the rain started. I didn’t want to turn back though, so I just kept walking here” he explains a little more.

”How far away were you?” Eiji asks and cups the young leader’s cheek softly “You’re freezing to the bone.”

“...maybe 5 or 6 blocks” Sing finally answers after a brief silence.

Shorter makes a noise of surprise before grabbing the kid's shoulders "You wanna get sick and die or some shit?" he asks in a kind of harsh way. This was his successor and honestly could pass as a brother.

Sing feels himself tense up, and before he can control anything all the unshed tears he'd been keeping back all day came pouring out. He weakly covered his eyes with his fists as he tried to suppress his whimpers and sobs. "M-maybe today I did!" he manages to get out, saying it more harshly then he intended.

Eiji pushes Shorter away as soon as the first tear falls and glares lightly at the purple haired man as he hugs the boy. He turns his gaze back to the kid and runs one hand though his damp hair "Shh, it's alright Sing. Everything's gonna be okay" he comforts gently.

The young teen wraps his arms around the Japanese boy's neck and buries his face in Eiji's chest, feeling so weak but too tired to care. Ash walks back into the kitchen and wraps a towel around the kid before noticing the baked good. So this was stress related huh? He suddenly wondered what was in the fridge that had made Sing so preoccupied.

~~~

They all work together and get the boy into dry clothes (which may or may not have been an assortment of their own things). Then they brought the youngest over to the couch and sat him between them all.

“Okay buddy, start at the beginning” Shorter says and rubs his hand up and down the kid’s arm.

Sing sniffles and wipes his eyes with what he thinks is one of Shorter’s hoodie sleeves. “I just- I don’t feel like I’m cut out to be a leader. I try everything I can to keep things off my boys shoulder’s, but today everyone got mad at me and I just completely snapped and yelled at them” he buries his face in his hands.

Ash sighs sympathetically “Sing, you can’t satisfy everyone, and we know you’re doing your best as a leader” he says.

“But what if I’m not, what if I just think I am and I’m actually doing the exact opposite. They always hate me enough because I’m a kid” Sing says miserably.

Eiji rubs the boy’s back soothingly “Sing. You’re doing everything you can. You’ve done nothing wrong, you just had a bad day. Everyone has them” he smiles softly.

Sony thinks for a moment before he sighs “I just want to make Shorter and you guys proud. I want to help bring peace to Chinatown” he admits “But it seems like I’m never going to be “Sing Soo-Ling”, but always “The kid who replaced Shorter Wong”.

Ash and Shorter both growl at his words. How could those damn bastard treat a kid like that? Especially after Shorter chose him specifically?

Ash meets Shorter’s eyes and they both nod before standing. Eiji gasps at the sudden movement before turning to watch the leaving figures. “Where are you two going now?” He asks exasperated 

“Out. Take care of Sing, Eiji. You’re good at things like that” Ash says simply.

”Wonder why” Eiji mumbles sarcastically.

Ash cracks a smile before he pats Shorter’s back and the two walk out, closing the door softly behind them.

Sing looks down at his hands “They’re gonna go to the boys, aren’t they?” He asks 

“I think you’re right” Eiji sighs “But there’s nothing we can do now, so why don’t we grab something from the kitchen and watch some TV together?” He offers.

”I made some brownies” Sing says softly, making Eiji smile “Sounds perfect. I’ll be right back” the older of the two says.

~~~

In the kitchen, Eiji instantly takes notice of the muffins as well. He hums and goes to the fridge and gasps at the two and a half trays of cake pops, all shelled and hardened now. Oh Sing...

He frowns, now understanding how stressed the young boy was, before grabbing some sparkling water out and taking the whole pan of brownies back to the couch.

Eiji smiles as Sing flips through the channels “Anything good on?”

”No, not that I can find” Sing grumbles “Just a bunch of romance movies like Titanic.”

The older laughs and crosses his arms playfully “What’s wrong with Titanic? It’s a classic” he teases.

”Oh please! There was so many ways Rose could’ve saved Jack or really anyone” Sing mumbles.

Eiji laughs and grabs the younger boy by the waist and pulls him close “Don’t let go Jack!” He laughs out.

Sing let’s out an indignant yelp before he finds himself laughing along too “Never Rose!” he giggles.

~~~

The two settle down and decide on “Jurassic Park”. About half way into the movie, Sing’s eyes start to droop, and slowly he passes out on Eiji’s shoulder.

The older teen smiles softly and turns off the TV right as the other two teenagers walk back in. Eiji looks up and raises an eyebrow “You two have enough revenge for one night?” He asks.

Shorter grins “For tonight” he jokes back.

Ash walks over to the couch and rubs his hands through the youngest’s hair “How long has he been asleep?” The 17 year old asks.

”Just for a couple minutes really” Eiji says before he sighs “Have you seen the kitchen? He made chocolate muffins, brownies and almost three trays of cake pops. All before we got home.”

Shorter sighs “Guess today was more stressful than he even let on” he concludes.

”We’re out of sugar now” a small voice adds and the three older teen look down at the youngest. Sing had woken up and was rubbing his eyes like a kid. “Sorry” he adds sheepishly.

Eiji smiles sweetly down at the kid before kissing the boy’s forehead gently “Don’t worry, we can buy more, and in the meantime we have enough sugar to give you” he laughs.

Sing scrunches up his face at the kiss, but couldn’t deny it felt nice having a caring older brother figure like Eiji.

Shorter grins and leans over the couch to plant a kiss on Sing’s cheek “Yeah, and come on. Admit our sugar is sweeter than any other kind” he jokes and winks at his successor.

The boy laughs and smiles up at his role model “I have a reputation Shorter” he says “I can’t admit that.”

Ash leans down and kisses the kid’s head before rubbing it “You’re doing good kid. Don’t listen to anyone else” he says simply.

Sing nods and yawns before he stands up to presumingly head to his room. Before he heads that way though, he turns and kisses each other older teens on the cheek, having to stand on his tip toes for the two standing. He smiles and waves “Goodnight, nísans” he says, using the little Japanese he remembers from Eiji.

The older three are left in brief shock before Shorter smiles “Nīsan?” He repeats “I could get use to that” he laughs.

Ash and Eiji agree with their louder boyfriend with fond smile as they watched Sing close his room door. The boy really was the otōto they never had. 

At that moment, all three of them simultaneously agreed on something. No matter what happened, or when it happens, they’d be there to protect their otōto. Plus always keep their sugar stocked, just in case. 


End file.
